The present invention relates to a microcomputer based mail processing system having internal departmental accounting and meter printing means. Typically, a postage meter has an accounting system for accounting of gross funds expendid and gross funds available for posting. Examples of such systems are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,251,874 and 4,253,014, which are assigned to the assignee of the present application and are herein incorporated by reference.
It is known to provide a postage metering mailing machine with the capability of posting mail in a plurality of postal classes. Conventionally, a postage meter having the capability of posting mail in more than one postal class uses a postal inscription, also known as a multi-slogan. The postage meter is configured with a first set of printing elements for printing the postage fee on the envelope to be posted. Optionally, the mailing machine postage meter may also contain an additional print element referred to postal inscription for postal class identification. The postal inscription print mechanism is conventionally constructed to have two or more print surfaces, thereby allowing an operator to manually select the desired inscription for the posting mail piece or envelope.